Las personas cambia ¿La vida también?
by Elizabet Hurt
Summary: Una nueva joven llega a forks en busca de unos viejos amigos ¿Qué pasara cuando los encuentre? ¿Que relación tiene con la familia Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

Una nueva joven llega a forks en busca de unos viejos amigos ¿Qué pasara cuando los encuentre? ¿Que relación tiene con la familia Cullen?

Anuncio

Hola a todos les traigo una nueva historia que estará centrada en la saga Twilight y espero que les guste, solo quería que ustedes participaran, así que les dejo para que elijan con quien quiere que tenga una relación nuestro personaje principal:

¿?/Carlisle

¿?/Edward

¿?/Jasper

¿?/Emmett

¿?/ Jacob

Y otros personajes mas…

Por favor reviews…

Gracias


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologo**

[Estoy apunto de emprender un viaje

Con rumbo hacia lo desconocido

No se si algún día vuelva a verte

No es fácil haber perdido…]

Una joven se encontraba mirando por la enorme ventana de su habitación el cielo nocturno el cual tenia una hermosa luna llena rodeada de brillantes estrellas. Estaba tan distraída que no se había percatado de una presencia que se encontraba en la penumbra de la habitación hasta que unos fuertes brazos la agarraron de la cintura.

-En que piensas-pregunto una grave voz masculina

-Que ya es hora de volver a verla-dijo la joven- hace años me aleje de ella para que tuviera una vida en la cual no temiera a elegir, una vida en la que pudiera crecer y vivir feliz el tiempo que le fuera dado. Pero a pesar de todo lo que hice para que ella no sufriera no alcanzo, ya que con el pasar de los años se convirtió en lo que yo no quería que fuera

-Has hecho lo que era mejor para ella-dijo el mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte

-Lo se pero eso no quiere decir que me perdonara el haberla dejado-se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo- yo soy su madre, yo tenia que protegerla y no lo hice-dijo mientras se le caían lagrimas por las mejillas- yo tendría que haber estado en ese momento para que no le pasara nada y por mi egoísmo no lo hice

-Tú no fuiste y nunca serás egoísta, eres la persona más pura que eh conocido en mi vida. Tu solo querías que ella tuviera una vida normal y cualquier padre querría eso para sus hijos así que no vuelvas a culparte por lo que a pasado-dijo el mientras la besaba

-Siempre sabes como subirme el animo Sessh-dijo la joven seductoramente mientras se apoderaba de los labios de su amante

-Y tú siempre sabes que estaré allí porque te amo-dijo sessh, besándola con más pasión

-Bueno ya se como acabara esto y en este momento necesitamos tener la cabeza fría para preparar las cosas para mi viaje a Forks-dijo ella mientras le daba un ultimo beso y se alejaba de el para sentarse en el escritorio

-Eres muy mala-dijo sessh juguetonamente mientras se sentaba en la cama- bueno que es lo que tienes planeado hacer-dijo ya de forma mas seria

Sesshômaru era una persona que parecía fría y calculadora con sus enemigos y la mayoría de sus círculos sociales, pero cuando estaba con ella daba un giro enorme, era cariñoso y divertido. Pero en el momento de hablar se tomaba las cosas muy enserio. Así pasaron toda la noche organizando su próximo movimiento ya que era muy importante que no sean percibidos hasta que sea el momento indicado

-Entonces ya esta todo planeado hoy en la tarde dejare Japón para ir rumbo forks y asentarme allá-dijo la muchacha

-Insisto en que debo ir contigo-dijo Sessh

-Sabes que me encantaría pero debo hacer esto yo sola, además necesito que me mantengas informada de todo lo que pase con el clan, ahora eres el líder hasta que vuelva-ella salto del escritorio y se tiro en sus brazos-Sabe te voy a echar mucho de menos

-Yo mucho mas

-Te amo-dijo y se besaron

-Te amo-dijo sessh

-Ah antes de que me olvide se bueno con los chicos

-Esta bien

Así pasaron las horas abrazados hasta que llego la hora de despedirse de su familia y viajar a Forks

-Te vamos a extrañar mucho mama-dijo Rin y Shippo mientras la abrazaban

-Y yo a ustedes-ella los abrazo- háganle caso a Sesshômaru y en ningún momento lo desobedezcan ya que desde ahora hasta que vuelva el será el líder de el clan

-Esta bien-dijeron al unísono

Y sin mas que decir ella se encamino hasta el avión el cual estaba apunto de despegar

-Pronto te volveré a ver-dijo ella en un susurro

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1**

[Es inútil, ya lo se

No soy solo lo que vez

No me atrevo a decir nada

Me confunde tu mirada…]

En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, se encuentra un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks cuyo cielo siempre esta nublado y eso era algo bueno ya que podría andar libremente por las calles sin preocuparme por si me descubren o no.

El día estaba presagiando una tormenta en el momento en el que el avión aterrizó en Port Ángeles, por lo que me habían comentado Forks se encontraba a una hora en coche de aquí. Así que al bajar me encamine con mi equipaje a una tienda de autos y me compre un BMW negro 0km. Y en menos de media hora me encontraba entrando al poblado de Forks en dirección a mi nueva y lujosa casa la cual se encontraba apartada de la ciudad.

Me estacione enfrente de una casa de dos pisos en la cual viven unos viejos amigos a los cuales les había pedido que me alojaran por una temporada hasta que llegara el momento de decirle la verdad a mi hija. Ni bien baje del auto unos enormes brazos me envolvieron y a los segundos me encontraba en un fuerte y calido abrazo

-Oh nena no sabes como te hemos extrañado-dijo mi queridísimo mejor amigo y hermano

-Kogan no sabes lo que los he extrañado-dije mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte- ¿como esta Ayame y los cachorros?

-Todos estamos bien Kagome-me dijo Ayame y yo solté a Kogan y corrí a los brazos de mi amiga- te extrañe

-Tengo tanta alegría que siento que no me cabe en el cuerpo-dije riendo mientras pasábamos a la casa

Kogan había sacado las maletas de mi porta equipajes y las había llevado a la habitación que seria mía por el tiempo en que me encontrara allí, luego de eso bajo seguido de dos muchachos que tendrían unos 17 años de edad

-Kagome te presento a mis hijos el es Kenko-dijo mientras señalaba a un joven de larga cabellera castaña y ojos verdes, el cual me dedico una radiante sonrisa- y el es kohaku-señalo a el otro joven pero este tenia cabellera azabache y ojos azules- Chicos ella es Kagome su madrina

-Nuestra madrina-pregunto kenko un poco deprimido

-si-le contesto su madre

-pero si ella tiene como 17 máximo 20 años-dijo kohaku confundido-como es posible

-es una larga historia que algún día se las contare pero ahora me gustaría descansar un rato ya que eh viajado durante 12 horas, y también me gustaría "comer" algo-dije mientras resaltaba la palabra "comer" ya que realmente mas que comer era beber

-En el cuarto te eh dejado una heladera en la cual encontraras todo lo que necesites-dijo kogan

Me despedí de ellos y empecé a subir las escaleras cuando la voz de Ayame me hizo voltear y bajar los pocos escalones que había subido y volver a la sala

-Tengo que avisarte que mañana vas a empezar el instituto con los chicos y que tengo un par de regalos para ti-dijo ayame- ten-dijo mientras me tendía una bolsa con un celular dentro-es para que te comuniques con nosotros

-pero yo ya tengo uno ayame

-pero este es para que solo lo uses cuando sales de la casa, en tu otro celular tienes cosas importantes que no estaría bueno que alguien las vea

-si tienes razón muchas gracias-dije mientras la abrazaba

-de nada

- Ah y que era eso sobre que mañana tengo que volver a hacer todo el bachillerato otra vez-dije algo burlona ya que sabían que todo eso me aburría

-Tienes que pasar desapercibida por un tiempo y además que mejor para acercarte a tu hija que a través del colegio

-esta bien-dije en tono cansado- me iré a acostar mañana nos vemos-sin mas que decir subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi habitación

**A la mañana siguiente**

Me desperté y lo primero que hice fue darme una duche y empezar a maquillarme y vestirme para ir a mi primer día de instituto, mi maquillaje era natural, solo un poco de brillo labial, rimel y un pequeño delineado en mis ojos con negro. Mi vestuario era una pollera negra larga con dos tajos desde el principio del muslo hasta los tobillos, unos zapatos negros de unos 10cm, un top rojo el cual dejaba ver mi vientre plano, y una chaqueta negra.

Luego baje a la sala y allí me encontré a mis nuevos "hermanos" hablando con mi "madre". Cuando me vieron entrar los chicos se me quedaron mirando con la boca abierta y ayame solo se reía de sus hijos

-Que pasa hay algo raro en mi vestuario que me ven así-dije un poco molesta

-no nada de eso kagome es solo que los has enamorado como siempre haces con todos-dijo kogan mientras se reía- igual chicos no se ilusionen mucho ya que ella esta casada y su marido es muy celoso

-Eso no es cierto-dije mientras le pegaba en el hombro

-Eh-dijo kogan molesto

-jaja te lo merecías por metiche-dije mientras le sacaba la lengua y todos los demás reían

-Querida no crees que esa ropa es un poco desabrigada para esta temporada-dijo ayame

-claro que no Aya sabes que a mi no me molesta para nada el frío, es mas me gusta-dije sonriendo-bueno chicos ya es hora de irnos o sino llegaremos tarde

Después de decir aquello me despedí de "mis padres" y me subía a mi auto para conducir al instituto siendo seguida de cerca por los coches de mis "hermanos" nuevos. Al llegar al estacionamiento del instituto, estacione al lado de un volvo plateado que estaba estacionado cerca de la entrada. Al bajar me di cuenta que todos los alumnos estaban observándome a mi y a mi auto me puse algo nerviosa ya que quería pasar desapercibida por el momento. Mis hermanos llegaron y me llevaron a dentro del instituto, pero en el camino podía escuchar los diferentes comentarios respecto a mí y a mi auto

-Vieron a la nueva joven que llego con los hermanos Kuran-dijo una joven

-Y vieron su coche-dijo un chico

-Seguramente se querrá hacer ver-dijo

-Es lo mas seguro-dijo otra

Y esos eran los diversos comentarios que podía recibir de los diferentes alumnos o si no también otros como

-La chica nueva es muy hermosa-dijo un joven

-Ojala me toquen clases con ella

-Yo quiero que sea mi novia-dijo otro chico- es hermosa

Así pasaron mis primeros minutos y horas en ese instituto, tenía a los profesores de historia, literatura e ingles babeando por mí y todos mis compañeros, eso era algo muy fastidioso. Pero las horas pasaron rápido y por suerte mis hermanos me llevaron a la cafetería la cual quedo en silencio en el momento en que entre, pero yo no le di importancia y me encamine a la fila de comidas las cuales no probaría, pero de igual manera hice la fila y al terminar me encamine a la mesa de mis hermanos, pero en el trayecto percibí un aroma muy conocido que hacia años no sentía. Sin nada que perder me di media vuelta y me dirigí hasta donde provenía ese arome y me quede petrificada frente a su mesa.

El se dio vuelta y al verme se paro sorprendido de donde estaba, pero yo no lo miraba a el sino a alguien que se encontraba en su misma mesa

-kagome-dijo el

continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 2**

[En cualquier momento, a la orilla de algún beso

Vas a tropezar con migo, sin quererlo

Para descubrir de nuevo, que no hay nadie

Que te lleve los recuerdos…]

**Pov Edward**

No lo podía creer, que Kagome la mujer la cual me había ayudado a superar mi sed de sangre, después de haberme alejado de Carlisle cuando recién era un neófito, estaba parada frente a mí con toda su belleza y seguridad que siempre la habían echo única. Ella estaba tan hermosa como la última vez que la había visto.

-Kagome-Dije, pero ella no me prestaba atención a mi sino a alguien que estaba en mi masa pero no sabia bien a quien.

-Edward-Dijo ella con su encantadora sonrisa- cuanto tiempo sin verte-ella se acerco hasta donde estábamos nosotros y me abrazo- te eh echado de menos pequeño

-Y yo a ti Kagome-dije mientras me alejaba de ella, y le daba un beso en la mejilla. De repente siento a alguien toser y me doy cuenta que me había dejado llevar por mis emociones encontradas y no me había dado cuenta de que bella me miraba un poco enojada.

-Edward ¿Quién es ella?-dijo Bella un poco celosa, y por lo visto yo no fui el único que se dio cuenta ya que kagome al escucharla toser se alejo de mi

-Perdón si te eh incomodado-dijo mientras se acerco a Bella- mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, soy muy vieja amiga de Edii. Y tu debes ser Bella su novia ¿cierto?

**Pov Kagome**

Edward acababa de darme un beso en la mejilla, cuando siento que alguien tose, y me doy cuenta que había sido la joven que se encontraba sentada al lado de Edward antes de que yo me acercara. También pude percibir que estaba celosa y enojada.

-Perdón si te eh incomodado-digo mientras me acerco a la joven humana- un gusto, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, soy muy vieja amiga de Edii. Y tu debes ser Bella su novia ¿cierto?

-Un gusto-dijo ella- y si soy bella su novia. Pero te puedo hacer una pregunta

-Claro-Dije

-Como supiste como me llamo y que soy la novia de Edward-Pregunto

-Bueno veras yo…-Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de explicar Edii me interrumpió

-Deja que yo le explique-dijo el y yo solo asentí, mientras volvía mi vista a la persona la cual me había llamado la atención desde el momento en que la vi- Bella ella es como nosotros-dijo mientras se señalaba a el y a sus hermanos- pero a la vez ella es diferente ya que no solo tiene el poder de leer la mente como yo, sino que tiene todo los poderes que existen o vallan apareciendo con el tiempo

-Para que lo entiendas mejor-dije- yo puedo apoderarme de cualquier poder nuevo que aparezca al nacer otro que los nuestros, pero también tengo poderes que ya venían conmigo cuando era humana

-Como cuales-dijo una joven que parecía un duende

-Tu debes ser Alice y el que esta a tu lado Jasper tu pareja-dije mientras señalaba a un rubio que estaba a su lado. Ellos solo asintieron- a bueno en lo que estábamos, yo antes de ser lo que soy, tenia poderes espirituales o mejor conocidos como poderes de sacerdotisa.

-Eso es genial-dijo un morocho que parecía un oso- yo soy Emmett y ella es mi pareja Rosalie

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos-dije con una sonrisa- y chicos debo admitir que tienen unas hermosas novias

-Gracias-Dijeron los chicos

-Debo irme-dije- nos vemos luego-y sin mas me fui a la mesa de mis hermanos

-Kagome que hacías con los Cullen-me preguntaron cuando llegue

-Nada solo saludaba a un viejo amigo-dije con una sonrisa- chicos vine a avisarles que me iré antes a casa

-Esta bien Kagome-dijo Kenko-pero antes de irte quiero presentarte a mis amigos

-Que sea rápido, por favor-dije mientras miraba a la mesa de los Cullen y me di cuenta de que Edward había podido leer mi mente antes de que llegara a bloquearla, ya que se levanto de golpe y me miro.

Mis hermanos me presentaron a sus amigos pero yo no le preste atención ya que estaba manteniendo una conversación telepáticamente con Edward:

_-No me sigas-le dije_

_-No puedes prohibirme nada Kagome-dijo el ya enojado_

_-Sabes que si me sigues no me temblara el pulso para darte una buena paliza-le dije en una amenaza_

_-No te tengo miedo-dijo el- además ellos son peligrosos y no puedo dejar que te enfrentes a ellos sola_

_-Se defenderme sola muy bien Edward. No necesito que nadie me proteja_

-Kagome me escuchaste-dice kohaku

-Perdona pero no te eh escuchado-dije mientras veía la hora- debo irme ahora, mas tarde me dices lo que querías contarme y no escuche- y sin mas salí de la cafetería y me subía a mi coche. Pero en el momento en que arrancaba pude ver a los Cullen salir de la cafetería y acercarse al volvo. Me baje de mi auto el cual quedo encendido y me enfrente a los vampiros que me habían seguido ya que la humana no estaba con ellos.

-Que crees que haces Edward-le grite furiosa

-Solo te ayudo-dijo el molesto

-No entiendes que no necesito tu ayuda-dije- es algo que yo sola puedo enfrentar. Pero si están ustedes allí me desconcentrarán y harán que me maten

-Eso Puede ser verdad Edward-Dijo Alice

-Debo irme ahora-dije mientras me subía a mi auto y arrancaba.

continuara...


End file.
